Our Varian and Bruker X-band EPR spectrometers have been significantly refurbished including the replacement of the Klystron, substantial alterations to the microwave bridges and a complete overhaul ofthe power supply unit. In addition to this a new computerized data acquisition system was developed which works in conjunction with new spectrometer control software. Anew digital attenuator was made for the Varian to ensure the precise adjustment of the B1-field during the collection of spectra.